There currently exist several types of trolling jigs, or lures, with designs which are used for the fishing of various marine species and which, in general terms, carry out their intended function. However, most of these present the problem that the movements of the lures result in the hook becoming tangled with the leader and fishing line. When tangled, the hook is such that the fish would not be hooked, since the hook is typically positioned opposite the normal position required for hooking the fish.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art for fishing lures and jigs which resist tangling with the leader and the fishing line.